vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ikkou
Summary Ikkou is one of the 4 brothers that each hold a quarter of 7th Gears concept core. 7th-Gear was a layered world filled with many ups and downs. The very top of its eight layers contained a giant mountain and river. It contained the optimum environment for human life and the people who lived there desired to create the ultimate culture and civilization using the human mind and body. They perfected a technique of applying concepts to non-divine human bodies and used concepts for evolution and for human pleasures while avoiding the annoying responsibilities of being a god. As a result, 7th-Gear decided they had arrived at the farthest reaches of mankind, so they wished to be destroyed at their peak and they searched for someone to inherit all they had accomplished. This search was done by the 4 brothers, which are artificial humans created by Low-Gear's Chao Sei. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, High 3-A when his concept is activated Name: Ikkou Origin: Owari no Chronicle Gender: Male Age: At least 70 years old Classification: Sage, Artificial Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts ( that surpasses all human martial arts), Conceptual Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Regeneration (Low, only by washing and not showing a wound), Weapon Creation Attack Potency: Wall level (Can slice a motorcycle in half, should be able to harm is brothers), High Universe level with his concept activated Speed: Subsonic (Comparable to his brother Yonkichi, who could keep up with a bullet train) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Durable enough to survive falling from the sky) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended Melee Range, dozens of meters with shockwaves Standard Equipment: Rowless Intelligence: Likely at least above average (Representative and masterpiece of a superhuman society) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Concept Manipulation:' Ikkou possesses a quarter of the concept core of 7th Gear. As such he can add the concepts he requires to operate to his surroundings, enabling him to operate in any kind of world. The concept space produced by adding concepts to the surroundings can not be entered or left without concept manipulating equipment. Ikkou can decide which people are dragged into his concept space when he sets it up. **'Strength is Infinite:' Ikkou's fixed concept. It makes it so that within his concept space every full power attack has infinite strength. The concept also makes every weapon perform at its maximum output, though this can be suppressed with effort. When strength is infinite any attack can destroy anything, so the only way to defend against an attack is through an infinitely strong attack on one's own. While the concept makes any full power attack infinite, if a weapon suppresses its power output from being maximum it will only get a fraction of that effect. As such it can then easily be overpowered by any other weapon in the concept space. *'Rowless:' An Azure Dragon Sword. It is made out of simple steel and breaks easily, but in turn has the ability to reproduce itself near infinitely. That means it can create duplicates of itself as well as reproduce itself when destroyed. This properties make it the perfect weapon for Ikkou. Since it is a simple sword without special attack power it is always at full power, profiting fully from Ikkou's concept, and since it can always restore itself he can hit it against other weapons, which destroys both weapons and still retain the sword. Gallery OnC_v10_0173.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 3 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Concept Users Category:Humans Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Owari no Chronicle